


Character Index

by orphan_account



Series: 댄스 플로어에 라이벌 | Rivals on the Dancefloor [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Profiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Profiles of all the characters in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Index

**Characters:**

Jester Twist (Dance Group)

\- Yoshi Koizumi  
\- Kyo Tsukuda  
\- Min Ng  
\- Jung Ng  
\- Skylar Choe

Punk Chronics (Dance Group)

\- Minsa Takusha  
\- Larissa Monrenzo  
\- Len Castor  
\- Xavier Castor  
\- Kirsche Stichwort


End file.
